<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>天作之合 by MiyaMina</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23316916">天作之合</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiyaMina/pseuds/MiyaMina'>MiyaMina</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunlay - Fandom, 勋兴 - Fandom, 魂蛋 - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 古风</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:27:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,406</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23316916</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiyaMina/pseuds/MiyaMina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>我与你的生辰八字是天作之合，万里挑一。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>狼和独角兽</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>天作之合</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>借微博@悲伤且幸福着 的梗</p><p>&lt;明朝英宗背景&gt;</p><p>私设</p><p>吊儿郎当算命先生吴世勋×英国公家小公爷张艺兴</p><p>————————————————</p><p>1小公爷和算命先生</p><p>    张艺兴这人哪哪都好，就是爱害羞。你说是优点吧，也是，这小公爷不争不抢踏踏实实挣军功，令人佩服。你说这是缺点吧，也算是，身为堂堂英国公之子能文能武，就是近不得女身。</p><p>    小公爷成年也些许日子了，送进来求亲的拜贴把家中的门槛都要踩烂了。国公夫人着急，可这小公爷也是怪，天生除却家里近亲，女子一碰就浑身颤栗动弹不得。你说上阵杀敌英勇无比，就怕女子。这毛病也不敢张扬怕平白败了名声，只偷偷遍寻名医却也不见好转。小公爷烦了，反正军营里没有女子不必烦扰，就请了命外头巡防去了。</p><p>    张艺兴跟着西北军驻扎在甘肃镇，风沙的那一边就是鞑靼了。<br/>
“咱家小将军这病是看不好了？”下首的参将问张艺兴的副将。<br/>
“别看将军脾气好就瞎议论。”副将人虽年轻，但打小跟着张艺兴算是亲随。<br/>
“我瞧着不是病，像是命里带的，该是找人算算。”参将也不好多说小声跟了一句。</p><p>    “将军，家中来信了。”副将把信递到张艺兴跟前。<br/>
张艺兴接过来没着急打开，就手放在案上。估计又是家中催促让他回去，着实不想看。副将见状想到昨夜军将们聚在一起说的闲话，看着张艺兴欲言又止。<br/>
“有话就说，不必藏着。”张艺兴也没抬头，继续看着镇戎军的册子。<br/>
“是。将军担忧回家又要看病吃药，何不试试别的法子？似是相面识运一类。”</p><p>    虽说大战开拔前也会卜卦，但他张艺兴上阵打仗信的是实力和排兵布阵，至于他这怕女子的病嘛，张艺兴不置可否。</p><p>    过了两日副将还真从镇上寻了个会卜算的人来。<br/>
张艺兴瞧着这人身形似西北汉子个高肩宽，这样貌却不似西北人粗矿，反而眉眼深邃鼻梁高挺，倒是个美男子。<br/>
张艺兴问：“你叫什么名字？听副将说你会相面卜算？”<br/>
来人也没客气，摊坐在堂前的椅子上吸溜吸溜地喝茶。“我叫吴世勋。你这茶不错。”<br/>
张艺兴笑笑：“京中带来的。阳羡茶。”<br/>
吴世勋从凳子上站起来冲着张艺兴走过去，被副将拔刀挡住。<br/>
“无妨。”张艺兴首肯。吴世勋靠过去戳戳张艺兴脸上的酒窝调戏道：“你家将军笑起来还挺……甜的？”见张艺兴红起耳尖才满意地退回来，继续摊着。副将有些恼怒：“好好做事！不得无礼！”<br/>
张艺兴却觉得这人十分有趣，也不急反而饶有兴致地问起：“你是哪里出身？看你不似受过风沙的人。”<br/>
吴世勋偏着头弯起眼睛对着张艺兴笑：“我的确不是这里的人。我是来寻你的。”张艺兴示意副将给吴世勋添上茶，吴世勋接着说：“听闻英国公家的小公爷骑射上佳，曾三发全中，是个整日埋首军中的少年将军。本以为应是不修边幅的粗矿男子，却没想……”吴世勋顿住不说了。张艺兴也不恼，说他太过清秀不够魁梧的人多了，如此也是常事。“让你失望了？”张艺兴问。吴世勋笑容更盛摇头作答：“不曾。我很喜欢。”</p><p>    吴世勋被副将请出军营，副将把一个油纸包塞在他手上：“也就我们将军脾性好，换我定将你打出来！”吴世勋打开纸包里边是茶叶，低头闻了闻竟是堂前喝的“阳羡茶”，不愧是国公府，这茶都是御前贡品。</p><p>    张艺兴见副将来回话问道：“茶给了？”见那人喜欢喝，便让副将包了赏他。<br/>
“请将军降罪！”副将跪地请罪。张艺兴知晓他在自责什么，便快步过去扶起来。“这人有趣，改日再请来谈吧。”这意思不仅无罪反而有功了。</p><p>    吴世勋再来时张艺兴正打着赤膊练拳。这套拳法刚劲有力、功底扎实，汗水随着张艺兴的劲道被震离身体，十分厉害。一套拳打完日头也渐渐上来了，张艺兴站在院子里仰头饮水，汗珠顺着着脖颈流下来滑过健硕的胸肌，身上细密的汗珠在阳光下泛着光。吴世勋眯起眼睛，不自觉的摸了摸鼻子。<br/>
“我说小公爷，今日把生辰八字给我呗，我给你卜算。”吴世勋走上前，抢过张艺兴手中的茶，就着张艺兴杯沿上的唇痕印上去，“还是你这杯好喝。”<br/>
张艺兴不懂吴世勋又在玩什么把戏，分明是一个壶里沏出来的。摇头回到房中，一会便将写好的八字递给吴世勋。吴世勋装模作样很是卜算念叨了一会，遂提笔在旁边写下一个八字递还给张艺兴：“这个八字与你最是相配。与人乃是你的命定之人，自是不会引起你的不适。”<br/>
张艺兴低头看吴世勋写的字刚劲有力，赞许地点头，只是这八字又是谁呢？张艺兴不知道自己该不该当真，却也仔细叠好收进匣中。<br/>
吴世勋双手撑在书案上，身子前倾靠近张艺兴，在两个人呼吸可接的距离说道：“你这唇倒是生的丰润。”说罢伸手用拇指揉了一把。张艺兴有些被惊到，却也只是当做面前少年人的调皮玩笑，微微退开。殊不知此刻的纵容就是日后吴世勋的通关文碟。</p><p>    吴世勋日日都来，张艺兴演兵他就在堂上等着，张艺兴练功夫他就在旁边陪着。今天扶个肩，明天摸把脸，后天掐掐腰，这会子正给帮着擦汗呢。张艺兴默许着吴世勋的靠近，吴世勋也踩着张艺兴着恼的边缘调戏，乐此不疲。</p><p>    今日里来了旨意，让张艺兴尽快回京汇报巡防事宜。张艺兴收整妥当，派了副将去将吴世勋请来。相处了这些时日总是要好好道别的，如果吴世勋愿意，张艺兴甚至起过将他带回去的念头。副将来报：“吴子说后会总有期，不必告别了。愿将军归路顺遂。”<br/>
罢了罢了，吴世勋与他人不同，不告别就不告别吧。张艺兴还是没忍住回头望着，叹息一声，转回身扬鞭催马。</p><p>    回到京中国公夫人依旧惆怅张艺兴的终身大事。耐不住母亲在自己跟前抹眼泪，张艺兴取出匣中吴世勋写下的生辰八字：“西北时寻了奇人来卜算，说是这个八字与我最合，不必再怕女子之事。”国公夫人破涕为笑，急急告诉英国公寻了宫中大师来算，还真是天作之合万里挑一的八字。国公夫人又犯了愁，这命定之人去哪里寻呢？</p><p>    过了两日，江阴候吴家的夫人拿了拜贴领着自家小儿子吴世勋上门求亲。</p><p> </p><p>2 吴世勋和张艺兴</p><p> </p><p>    江阴候有两个儿子。小儿子吴世勋出生后不久就跟着祖母回留都养着。</p><p>    吴世勋13岁时见着了随军停留休整的张艺兴，铠甲下稚嫩的脸庞对着吴世勋笑，还从怀里摸出一块糕饼递过来。</p><p>    吴世勋16岁回到京中后才知道初见时便对他投以善意的张艺兴，是英国公家的公子，御前的红人。</p><p>    吴世勋总能听到家中女眷议论这位小公爷，说是待小公爷张艺兴行了冠礼，还不知要有多少待字闺中的姑娘家抢着去说亲。<br/>
吴世勋曾远远瞧见过张艺兴在演武场上骑射的英姿，确实神采飞扬飒爽威风。<br/>
其实吴世勋到了张艺兴这般年纪，也该是争破头的景象。这吴世勋生的剑眉星目、面如冠玉，真是“宗之潇洒美少年，皎如玉树临风前”。<br/>
只是还未及少女们芳心暗许，吴世勋心里已默默住下一位了。</p><p>    吴世勋说不清，怎么就能念着只记得清长相却不知姓名的张艺兴这些年，伴随自己的整个青春年少。<br/>
许是被铠甲磨破皮的颈弯，许是捏着糕饼的修长手指，许是带着些无辜的坚韧眼神。就这么直戳戳地进了吴世勋的眼，牢牢钉在吴世勋的心里。</p><p>    年节过了就是花朝节了，正是男女互诉衷情的好时候。吴世勋不能坐以待毙，张艺兴这等好男儿若是被人抢了先，自己还好不好活了。<br/>
还没等邀约帖子上的墨迹干透，就听书童来报，张艺兴请了命随军去西北。<br/>
吴世勋气得差点要骂娘。张艺兴那白嫩的小脸能让风沙给吹碎了，吴世勋想着就心疼。</p><p>    费劲千辛万苦，就差没给自家哥哥跪下，总算是知道了张艺兴迟迟未能结亲的原因。吴世勋一边念叨着：“天助我，张艺兴惧怕女子！”，一边喜不自禁地收拾行囊准备追过去。</p><p>    西北这地方真不是人呆的，风跟刀子似的割在脸上。“出师不利。”吴世勋气恼：“这还怎么发挥我的美人计。”正着急找不到接近张艺兴的机会，还犹豫着要不要去募兵，就听街上采买的军将讨论要给小将军寻个算命相面的先生。</p><p>    吴世勋在张艺兴的事情上像是开了窍，第二日就摆了个像模像样的摊子。</p><p>    当算命先生去了。</p><p> </p><p>3 英国公和江阴候</p><p> </p><p>    张艺兴正好这几日休沐，坐在书案前看前些日子寻来的线装宋本，看到略有心得之处还会注上几笔。正看的认真，听见有人叫他：“小公爷！前头夫人找你呐！”<br/>
张艺兴抬头见是母亲房里的大丫头，回道：“水苏姐姐，母亲寻我何事？”<br/>
水苏知道张艺兴不得女子近身，隔着书案还离了好远站着：“前厅有人来。”<br/>
见水苏不好明说，张艺兴提笔将想好的注释标上才起身：“我随水苏姐姐过去。”</p><p>    国公府客堂上坐着两位夫人，无论是国公府上的还是侯府上的，都坐立难安。<br/>
侯府二公子这会倒是坐的端正，只是眼睛不住地往门口瞧，期待的紧。忽地眼睛一亮，又低下头来咬着嘴笑。<br/>
只见张艺兴跟着水苏进来，穿一身苍青色的团领窄袖的袍衫，头上带着网巾，不似西北时纵横驰骋的潇洒，倒是一身书生气清新俊逸。吴世勋越看越是欢喜。</p><p>    到底是官家命妇，国公夫人波澜不惊地道：“去给江阴候府的夫人见礼吧。 <br/>
张艺兴这才看到堂上坐着的吴世勋。<br/>
吴世勋穿着水色的曳撒袍，腰上一条云头花丝镶宝带扣，更衬他一表非凡。张艺兴恍然，怪不得吴世勋风逸出众，原也是京中贵公子。<br/>
张艺兴与侯府夫人见过礼，见母亲推了帖子给他，恭谨接过打开。<br/>
国公夫人见自家儿子只是微微惊讶抬了抬眉毛复又笑开，心想完了。<br/>
张艺兴也没兜着藏着，回首看着吴世勋直接问道：“这是你本意？”<br/>
吴世勋站起来理了理衣袍，直直看向张艺兴答：“真心。”<br/>
张艺兴颊边的酒窝更深了，点点头，对着江阴候夫人深深鞠礼，正色道：“谢夫人厚爱！劳烦夫人亲来，今日帖子晚辈收下了，但此事还需与父母商议。我送夫人回府，日后定上门赔礼！”<br/>
江阴候夫人瞧了瞧国公夫人脸色，便先应下，拉着吴世勋拜别回府了。</p><p>    张艺兴骑马一路护送。吴世勋陪着母亲坐在马车内，撩开帘子和张艺兴说话：“吓到你没？”<br/>
张艺兴看着吴世勋认真玩笑：“吓到了。你怎么赔？”<br/>
吴世勋听这话心里像灌了蜜，眉眼带笑忍不住调戏：“那我嫁给你当做赔礼怎么样？”<br/>
看着张艺兴红透的脸，吴世勋连母亲狠狠掐上来都没觉出疼。</p><p>    张艺兴只用一句“功高震主，长子无后”就说服了英国公夫妇接纳吴世勋。<br/>
英国公明白，臣子太过出头权利太盛，宫里那位就该动心思了。张艺兴行了冠礼也没见有赐婚的旨意，就已经是告诫了。前前后后想下来，即便与男子相伴惊世骇俗，但能护得整个张家平安，阵前与敌军对峙时也能安心了。</p><p>    只是这是嫁是娶，愁坏了两府。<br/>
还是张艺兴说句话定了两府的心：相伴已是不易，嫁娶就免了吧。<br/>
吴世勋听了小声附和：“这事我们私下解决。”</p><p> </p><p>4 缔结良缘</p><p> </p><p>    张艺兴这边还要整日地忙着军务，相比之下吴世勋那边就空闲许多。<br/>
虽说两人结亲不走嫁娶，可该过的礼是一点不能少的。<br/>
这“六礼”里的采纳，已由侯府夫人亲自上门提亲了，问名是吴世勋巴巴追到西北要来的，纳吉虽说吴世勋装算命先生的时候卜算过，但终算不得数。<br/>
“看来要从纳吉开始做啊。”吴世勋这边自己嘀咕。想着张艺兴差不多也该回府了，吴世勋就去国公府门口守着。果不其然，没站一会吴世勋就看到张艺兴骑着马从街那头过来了。<br/>
“怎么在这站着？”张艺兴见到吴世勋就跳下马，把缰绳交给副将牵好。<br/>
吴世勋盯着张艺兴看，看够了才说：“我来瞧瞧你。”<br/>
张艺兴红着耳尖拉吴世勋进府用茶，吴世勋牵过张艺兴的手说道：“不忙，我就是来问问纳吉的事。”<br/>
“纳吉？生辰八字你不都卜算过了？”张艺兴唇角带着笑意逗吴世勋。<br/>
吴世勋耸耸肩“嘿嘿”一笑：“我那不是为了把你诓到手嘛。”<br/>
张艺兴当着人来人往也没再继续和吴世勋逗贫，正经说道：“我早将你我写下的八字给了母亲占卜过了。现下已是呈进家祠了。”<br/>
吴世勋听张艺兴说自己的生辰八字已进了张家的家祠，心里高兴。<br/>
张艺兴捏捏吴世勋的手哄着：“纳征之事两家已商议过了，都算作聘礼就不做什么嫁妆了。择定婚期……”<br/>
两个人听到“婚期”都红了脸，傻乎乎地不好意思看对方。<br/>
待副将来催张艺兴连忙正色道：“你先回家去，我换了衣袍还要去太子处。”说完又叮嘱副将好生送吴世勋回去。</p><p>    结了亲总是要另建府邸的。张艺兴手上倒是有现成的宅子，是年前陛下赏的。轮着休沐，张艺兴就叫了吴世勋来瞧。<br/>
宅子位置有些偏，倒也僻静。吴世勋看了很是喜欢，与张艺兴念叨：“这宅子倒是好，但你也没住着，得好好收整一番。你军务繁忙，此事就由我来操心吧。”<br/>
张艺兴看着眉飞色舞兴致勃勃的吴世勋，笑的温柔。</p><p>    待迎亲那日张艺兴和吴世勋都穿了吉服。头戴簪花乌纱帽，身穿大红圆领袍，肩上披红，脚穿皂皮靴。不同之处便是张艺兴的吉服前后缀以老虎补子，吴世勋的乃是飞鱼云肩通袖。<br/>
两人骑着高头骏马从各家府里出来，进了张艺兴的宅子。<br/>
这宅子门上的牌匾写着“世艺”二字。</p><p>    拜过天地父母，吃了交巡酒，便双双上宴席敬酒去了。<br/>
张艺兴不胜酒力，全靠吴世勋挡着。待宴席散了吴世勋才渐渐有些醉意。<br/>
“艺兴。”吴世勋唤道。<br/>
张艺兴看着两只手扯住他的袖摆，笑得眉眼弯弯的吴世勋叫他的名字，声音好听带着点撒娇的黏腻。<br/>
张艺兴领着吴世勋从格子里拿出一个红色的十折文书，摊开给吴世勋看，上面两个灼眼的大字《婚书》。</p><p>从兹缔结良缘，合二姓以嘉姻，匹配同称。谨以白头之约，书向鸿笺。此证。</p><p>    “艺兴。快叫我的名字听听。”吴世勋催促，眼睛里迷着水汽。<br/>
“世勋。”张艺兴此时都要红透了。<br/>
吴世勋不忘调戏：“既已熟透，我便来采撷了。”</p><p> </p><p>5 春宵苦短</p><p> </p><p>    吴世勋在筹备“六礼”的时候也是做了些别的准备的。</p><p>    虽说比起张艺兴这个出过征打过仗的小将军来说，吴世勋这个半吊子文官就显得势弱了许多。但吴世勋一直对自己的能力非常自信，觉得定能说服，不，征服张艺兴的。</p><p>    前来贺喜的宾客散尽，宅子渐渐安静下来，稍稍贴近些就能听到两人稍显急促的心跳声。<br/>
两人轻唤着彼此的名字，听在耳中亲切诱人。<br/>
吉服衬得张艺兴面若桃花，看得吴世勋欢喜难耐，伸手就去拽张艺兴的衣袍。张艺兴被吴世勋拉扯到眼前，衣衫凌乱。吴世勋的呼吸喷在脸上，张艺兴羞臊得不行。<br/>
“艺兴。帮我把衣衫也解了吧。”吴世勋沉声说，每一个字撞击在张艺兴心上，燃起一把火。张艺兴伸出手想去解开吴世勋颈边的衣扣，却是紧张的半天也没见什么进展。<br/>
吴世勋见状甜腻笑着，抓着张艺兴微微颤抖的冰凉手指安慰：“我的好哥哥，别慌。”说把罢捏过张艺兴的手吻了吻。张艺兴将战场上的英勇丢了个干净，慌忙抽出自己的手像个受惊的兔子，眼睛水汪汪地望着吴世勋。吴世勋的心立刻软的一塌糊涂，搂了张艺兴抱在怀里哄着：“别害怕，我会好好疼你的。”<br/>
褪下衣衫的吴世勋也是十分好看的，身材肌肉不比他张艺兴差。脑子里胡乱想着这刀刻般的肌肉怎么长的，手不自觉摸上去。张艺兴的指尖带着星火，燎了吴世勋的原。吴世勋捧着张艺兴的脸像是捧着珍惜的宝物，深深吻下来，辗转缠绵。<br/>
天知道张艺兴这漂亮白皙的身体吴世勋肖想了多久，摩挲舔舐恨不能揉烂了掰碎了，放进自己身体方能满意。<br/>
吴世勋的情欲直挺挺戳着张艺兴的腿根，让张艺兴心慌。吴世勋伸手探向张艺兴身后，触着紧闭的那处，开始跟着张艺兴一起心慌。“世勋。我有些害怕。”张艺兴的声音都颤了。吴世勋强自镇定，轻轻揉了揉：“我会慢慢来，害怕就别看，抱着我。”张艺兴搂着吴世勋的脖子，蹋着腰跪在床上。吴世勋扶着张艺兴的腰缓缓试探着。待张艺兴的口中溢出喘息声，吴世勋便将情欲深深染进张艺兴的身子，发出长足满意的叹息。吴世勋听着张艺兴好听的声音，如同喝下一壶清列的桃花醉。<br/>
情事过后床上已是一片狼藉，吴世勋抱着张艺兴去了外面的软榻。张艺兴情潮褪下却还红着眼眶，勾着吴世勋的脖子柔柔怨道：“疼。”只一个字，吴世勋觉得他又能再来一次了。<br/>
吴世勋浸湿帕子帮张艺兴擦拭清理，温柔体贴。张艺兴嘀咕：“刚怎么不见这样温柔。”嘀咕完了想起吴世勋驰骋的样子，自己又跟着脸红。<br/>
吴世勋整理好张艺兴又忙着去重新铺过床，搂着张艺兴睡下时天已擦亮。</p><p>    吴世勋和张艺兴都深刻理解了一句古话：</p><p>    春宵苦短日高起，从此君王不早朝。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>